Adélaïde Lamoureux
"Don't fall in love, it takes your mind off the important things in life and destroys your ability to just live."''- Ade to Annika Cristiano in late December 2022 (thread: 'burn my eyes out') Adelaide Lamoureux is an eighteen-year-old, French witch of unknown blood status, who transferred to Hogwarts in July 2022 and was Sorted into Ravenclaw. She is the second eldest adoptive child of Jean-Paul and Christelle (nee Pelletier) Lamoureux. Biography Early life Ade was adopted by Jean-Paul and Christelle Lamoureux from an orphanage when she was three. She hated it at the orphanage and was more than happy to be adopted. However, when she came to her new home, she was in for a rude shock when her new sister Emi was aloof and cold to her. She tagged along behind her everywhere, but Emi was still cold to her. The two finally Education at Beauxbatons Both her and Matthieu were billed to be sent to Beauxbatons. However, after a few months at Beauxbatons, both of then began to be tauntred and mocked because they didn't look like siblings. After a while, the bullying got too much for Matthieu to bear, and his parents transferred him to Durmstrang. Ade, meanwhile, simply ignored the taunts. Ade had perfect grades and the teachers liked her a lot. However, they kept trying to get her to be more social, which she didn't like. She wished to be left alone. In her fifth year, some of her friends started a club dedicated to performing arts. She took up responsibility as the treasurer. Once, they had to put up a show and the lead actress fell ill. The news reached the club only a few hours before the show. Ade, being the only one who could memorise the lines in such a short time, was taken in as understudy. She found acting quite enjoyable and did it regularly after that. But she has not told her parents since she doesn't want to shatter the image of the 'perfect' girl they have of her. Matthieu and Emi might suspect her a little, but she hasn't told them either. The summer before she went to Hogwarts, she ran into Neil Pereira on a beach. She was simultaneously intrigued and repulsed by him. She disliked his ideas and his outlook on life, but found herself thinking about him more and more as the holidays wore on. He also gave her her first cigarette, which she rather enjoyed, but hated herself for enjoying it. Education at Hogwarts Seventh Year At long last, she reached Hogwarts, and was Sorted into Ravenclaw like she always knew she would be. She quickly settled into her new environment, making friends with most people in her year, and growing very close to Annika Cristiano in particular. However, she had gotten hooked on to cigarettes. After many unsuccessful attempts to quit, she finally just gave up and began smoking heavily. One of the friends she made was Ria Flint. She liked Ria instantly; Ria was friendly, helpful and cheerful - almost a complete antithesis of her. She also grew fairly close to Ria, but then Ria began to proposition her, suggesting that she was physically attracted to her. She, too, felt quite attracted towards Ria, and began to get worried about her latent feelings for girls. In the November of 2022, she and Nicki confided in each other. Nicki told her about her feelings for Kale Lestrange, and she told her about her attraction to Ria Flint. At this time, she had a revelation about her feelings for Neil. She felt something oddly close to love for him. But she knew that he was quite serious about Brianna, and would never give her a second look. She began to prepare for her NEWTs hard, with an ambition to get all Os and determined to forget about Neil, whatever that takes. But Nicki confronted her and she finally confessed her feelings for Neil to her. Nicki decided that Ade needed to lighten up as well as forget about him, and started to work on changing her attitude. On her eighteenth birthday, Nicki took her out drinking for the first time. Both of them might have had a little too much to drink, and they lost each other. Ade ventured out of the pub herself, running into Ria Flint on the way. She ended up having sex with Ria; both of them were in a bad place and needed to let go of their feelings for a while. She's now feeling rather awkward and guilty about it, but will not deny that she enjoyed it. Physical Appearance Personality and traits Ade is one of those types of people who can be considered a downright bitch at times. She can be sweet and friendly when she wants to, but catch her at the wrong time and prepare yourself for a barrage of snark and temper (and, if she's in a particularly bad mood, blows). She hates that some boys consider girls to be only sex objects, and swears that she will never have any other attachmant to boys (or girls) than platonic friendship. She absolutely hates boys checking her out and/or flirting with her, and those boys in particular recieve most of her worst snarks. If Emi is the artsy one of the family, and Matthieu the prankster, Ade considers herself the brain. She is rational, sensible, practical, and analyses situations thoroughly before jumping in. Her parents say that she has never given them trouble. She is very academically oriented, always focused on studies and grades. She is a firm believer in the saying, 'Hard work is the only thing that leads to success'. She believes that you can't reach anywhere in life without hard work and concentrated effort. She disapproves of people who fool around and still get good grades. She has rather orthodox beliefs, believing that you shouldn't have sex until marriage and not drink or smoke at least until you get out of school and can handle yourself properly. She is rather scared of taking risks, and thinks that it is better not to take risks than to fail in the attempt and be mocked and ridiculed. She has a sharp tongue, and is honest and blunt to a fault; if anyone is being a jackass, she'll tell them they're being a jackass, no matter how close they are to her. This has broken many of her friendships over the years and is one reason why not many people approach her anymore. Her words can be extremely hurtful and cutting, and she herself rarely realises the damage they cause to people. She is quick to judge, and usually goes by first impressions, which, too, alienates many people from her. One of her favourite pastimes is to argue with people. She enjoys arguing for long periods of time with people, especially since she usually wins the argument. It gives her great pleasure to fling people's statement and contradictions back in their faces and make points of her own. (this may make her sound like a bit of a sadist but I assure you she isn't.) However, to people she loves and is close to, she is a loving sister and a loyal friend. She always sticks up for her family and friends, and will do so even if they're clearly in the wrong. (such as: when Emi had an affair with the art professor, she didn't like it, but when she was taunted about it, she stuck up for Emi fiercely.) After her time at Hogwarts, she's undergone a slight attitude change. She now smokes rather heavily and sleeps in late, often missing breakfast as well as her first lesson. She swears profusely and often, and is almost always in a grumpy mood. Generally, anyone she isn't interested in talking to will be met with a 'fuck off'. Relationships Family Annika Cristiano Annika, or Nicki as she is called, can safely be called Ade's closest friend at the moment. They met when Nicki sent her an owl asking her if she wanted Nicki to show her around London. The two of them have since grown closer, due to the fact that both of them share a dormitory and also have so much in common. Nicki knows most of Ade's deepest secrets. Nicki is one of the people Ade trusts the most. It isn't uncommon to find them together, lost in their own world. Neil Pereira Ade and Neil share a rather complicated relationship, to say the least. They first met on a beach in France, and they immediately took a disliking to each other. She disliked his outlook on life and general disposition; he, meanwhile, disliked her being so uptight. He gave her her first cigarette, and inadvertently started her habit of smoking. They've mended their relationship somewhat, though. One could call them friends, but they still fight a lot, and try to change each other. Ade, unfortunately for her, harbours unrequited feelings for Neil. This makes the tension betwwen then a little more pronounced, but she tries her best not to make it obvious. Brianna McLaggen Ade hasn't actually met Brianna, but she's seen her around school a couple of times. She's extremely jealous of Brianna because she thinks Brianna has everything she doesn't have, and because Neil is in love with Brianna. Aquarius Flint Ade and Ria are fairly close friends, as well as friends with benefits. Ria was the first person she met from her year - she crashed into her garden while she was attempting to Apparate into Hogsmeade. She took an instant liking to Ria, though she was slightly intimidated by her promiscuity. The two didn't meet properly for a while after that - they saw each other in classes and they talked occasionally, but that was that. She began to talk to Ria a bit more after she'd settled in properly, and they became fairly close. Ria even got Ade to attend her first party, though she didn't do much but sit in the corner and look scared. After Ria flirted with her and propositioned her once, she became slightly more awkward around her, becuase she began to find herself attracted to Ria. On Ade's eighteenth birthday, they ran into each other, drunk, on the streets of Hogsmeade. Both of them were lonely and in desperate need to forget their worries, so they ended up having sex. Ade is now a bit awkward around Ria, becuase she still doesn't believe that it actually happened and is too afraid to admit, even to herself, that she likes girls. Fun facts Category:Played By Kitty Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Ravenclaws Category:Females Category:Unknown Blood Status Category:2005 Births Category:Adopted